A tale of forbidden love, romance, and thongs...
by The Black Dove
Summary: This is a short fic with the main character a Jessie from Pokemon, about her finding herself helpless to Mr Popo's (dragonballs) clutches. Bondage and such.


  
  
  
Duh-DUH, duh-DUH, duh-DUH, duh-DUH   
  
Jessie groaned loudly, opening one eye. The world pulsed around her. Painfully, she closed it again. "Ooh… where am I?" Tight ropes dug into her fair skin, holding her arms above her head, and keeping her from standing. The moist, rocky floor seemed to spin beneath her.   
"Shut up… shut up shut up shut UP!!" A perky voice squealed from somewhere nearby. Startled, Jessie opened both her eyes and looked around her. She was in a dimly lit cave-type dungeon, the only light coming from an indirect source of sunlight from around a corner of bedrock.   
"Hello?" She called, desperate for answers. "James? Meowth? Where are those miserable bastards! AiiEE!!!" A small, furry rodent dropped from somewhere above onto her head. "Get off you vermin! Ahh!!!"  
"Shut up shut UP!!!!!"  
"Damn damn damn!!"  
"Sqeeeak!" The rodent climbed inside her shirt, infuriating Jessie. She began thrashing and yelling about, causing the other inmate to continue her tortured frenzy of pleas for silence.  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT-"  
"Give it a rest, you pathetic little girl! Where the hell am I!? Can you say anything but shut up??" Jessie had managed to get the vermin out of her shirt, and it began crawling down her legs.  
  
"I'm….. I'm… Sailor Moon….." The tortured voice called, weak and pitifully. A battered, dirty girl dragged herself in front of Jessie, staring at her own dirty hands and broken nails. It was as though a great(?) warrior had once lived in what was now a tortured shell of a hag. Her hair had been torn out by it's ponytails, her eyes dull and blind from over-exposure, her nose twisted and broken. And that wasn't all. Her clothes were long gone, replaced only by a thick layer of dirt, nasty looking welts, tattoos, and skimpy underwear. Her unimaginably long legs were now bruised and hairy, too skinny to support her weight.  
  
Jessie couldn't help but gag. "Yeeech….. where are you from!?" "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"  
"Ahhh….. your voice makes me want to …KILL something!" Jessie maneuvered the animal (which she had identified as a hamster and was curiously sniffing her skirt) down to her feet and kicked it hard at the girl. The hamster squealed and ran away.  
  
"Sorry. Sometimes I just get like that. After all these days….. I just can't stand it any longer." The battered girl spoke as if she was in a concentration camp, her once-admirable eyes looking up towards the dim light. The girls belly was the only thing that seemed well-nourished, and that was because a parasitic, unwanted fetus resided within it. Her ankles were swollen to the point that she couldn't walk. Every thing about her smelled bad, even her personality. Jessie could tell this girl had never been well-educated, merrily living her life based on beauty. She almost felt sorry. Almost.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Jessie asked, trying to keep her eyes off the freak. "Is there anyone else?"   
"No one else… not alive, anyway."  
"Well… who did this??" Jessie demanding, wishing she could smack the girl upside her head. The girl merely trembled.   
  
A door latch was snapped open, and a door screamed with the effort to move. Large, threatening footsteps were heard plopping against the cold floor. The girl who called her self Sailor Moon whimpered, and scrambled away. Fearlessly, Jessie stared at the shadow of the on-comer, ready for anything.  
  
A burly black man with baggy white pants rounded the corner. The first thing Jessie noticed about him was how his skin was jet black, his eyes hazed, bloodshot, unblinking, his lips inflated and red. A shiver ran down her back, but her determination did not falter.  
  
"I hear you, damn sailor slut" A voice, cold as iron and black as night called from the fat silhouette. Sailor Moon began crying and shivering. The large black man waddled past Jessie to Sailor Moon, and slapped her.   
"You dirty bitch"  
"Please don't hurt me"  
Jessie tried to think. How could she get out of this? She was stripped of almost everything she owned, except her clothes. And her pokeballs! She remembered now that she kept her pokeballs attached to her belt, which was safely around her thin waist right now.   
  
Meanwhile, the large black beast had grabbed the rodent and held it gently in the palm of his hand.   
"Pineapple… Ahh…" The creature moaned at the hamster, as though it's claws were plunging the man into ecstasy. Suddenly, he turned cold once again.  
"Do what I say, you wretched bitch, or I'll stick this hamster where the sun don't shine". The mans voice was husky, yet calm and appealing with a deep tone, somewhat like Barry White and Elton John mixed together. In a disgusting fat balloon with red lips.   
  
The man picked the girl up by her arm, stifling her scream. In the dim light, Jessie couldn't tell what he was doing to her, but by the way it sounded she figured it couldn't be good.   
  
Finally, the man dragged the girl out of the dungeon. A few moments later, he returned with a flaming torch. Standing in front of Jessie, she noticed how appealing he was. His smooth curves flowing nicely into the pleasant round contours that made up his large mass. His unblinking eyes had a softness to them.   
"What the hell are you thinking, Jessie?!" Jessie thought to herself. "Snap out of it. this freak is a rapist!" The man took a step toward Jessie, temptingly and yet threateningly. "Hello young lady. My name is Mr. Popo". The man offered no reason why he had brought her here, how she had gotten here, where she was, what the secret of the hamster named Pineapple was, or who Sailor Moon was. At that moment, Jessie didn't care.   
  
The man stooped down to untie her ropes gracefully. He did not seem sympathetic, almost as if he were merely doing his job. Jessie stood up, staring at the gentle man with wonder. He turned, without looking at her face but instead her chest, and walked away. She had no choice but to follow him.   
  
They walked down luxurious halls with orange shag carpet, tall ceilings, and large portraits of a black and white hamster with an evil grin on it's face. Mr. Popo walked into a room, shrouded in the smoke of sweet smelling incense and dangling with beaded curtains and frilly upholstery. The room was lit with candles, with minimal but impressive furniture and a large canopy bed. In one corner a small but colorful parrot perched on an impressive hand-crafted perch.   
  
"Now we will consummate" Mr. Popo said bluntly, but with enthusiasm. He began advancing towards Jessie, and threw her out of her haze.  
  
"Not so fast, you black balloon!" Jessie ripped a pokeball out of her belt and threw it at Mr. Popo. The ball hit him in the face, then bounced off and opened. A large, purple snake emerged. "Ekkans, pop that fat bastard!" Jessie cried, her voice wavering. The snaked slithered around Mr. Popo, who sat calmly. He swiftly reached into his pants and pulled out a pokeball of his own. Tossing it gingerly over his shoulder, Jessie watched as a bulking creature rose behind Mr. Popo. Seconds later, the large snake squealed and went limp.  
  
Mr. Popo calmly stepped out of the dead tendrils. The beast behind him was amazing, a new kind of pokemon. Jessie admired how much her boss would appreciate it if he ever had it. It's power radiated from it, it's strength seemed incredible.   
  
"Vegeta, give this girl a lesson…" Mr. Popo said calmly, almost uncaring. He turned his back and began to water his plants. Worried, Jessie pulled out another pokemon. "Likitung, go!" The pokeball hit the bed post and snapped open, forcing a large pinkish blob to emerge. The pokemon ignored Vegeta, and waddled to Mr. Popo's side, as if enjoying his company. "What the hell.." Jessie was getting ticked off. She reached for another pokeball, but the pokemon Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor. This pokemon, she noticed, resembled a man much more than a pokemon.. and a handsome one at that- "Why thank you" Vegeta said, calmly, and with half a sneer. "What?" Jessie was confused. Not only from hitting the floor so fast and from a 150 pound, hot man straddling her, but because she hadn't said anything.  
"I can read your thoughts" He said, his voice seeming to come from her head. "I am no Pokemon, I am merely being confined by Mr. Popo. Luckily for me, he's not gay." The man smirked, sending Jessie into a wild hormonal frenzy. "Oh.. uhh.. yeah" She said, hoping that he wasn't paying attention to what she was thinking, because it certainly wasn't G rated.   
Jessie would have liked to stay like this for quite a while, but unfortunately the man rolled off her and helped her to her feet. She stood there, at the foot of the bed while he went to a small cabinet and dug through some drawers. Mr. Popo and her pokemon were happily watering some plants and eating small animals, as though they were made for each other. Jessie wanted so bad to run away, far far away from this place, but Vegeta had put her in a trance.   
  
"Lay down on the bed" He said, walking towards the side of the bed. She did so, and before she knew it her arms and legs were tied to the posts of the bed. Vegeta leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, then whispered "She's all yours, boss" to Mr. Popo and returned to his pokeball. She immediately snapped out of her trance, infuriated with herself.   
"Get me out of here!!! Likitung, stop it!" Jessie began yelling, hoping that it would help. Her pokemon turned it's head slightly at the sound of her voice, furry tail dangling from it's mouth, but then went back to eating. "Damn pokemon" She mumbled. Jessie realized that Mr. Popo and Vegeta both had a sort of attractiveness to them, especially Vegeta. But she realized that this must be a spell. Why else would she love such an unattractive blob?  
  
Mr. Popo advanced towards her, shedding his baggy white pants and red vest. He stood their awkwardly, in heart-printed boxers, as though expecting something. Suddenly, Jessie felt a tingling. Her over-shirt was gone. A scream embedded itself somewhere deep within her throat, but wouldn't escape. "What have I gotten myself into..."   
  
  
Jessie woke up, sweating. Sneezing violently, she shook her bed and woke her pet bird. Turning, she saw her true love, Mr. Popo, lying by her side. He was staring at her, his unblinking and colorless eyes looking down at her. "I was just thinking about how we met. It was so romantic." Jessie declared, wiping the tears from her eyes and pulling the blankets over her bare body. She hugged his bloated body with such emotion that the world seemed to spin "Oh Popo, I love you so much! Give me a hug!!" And their bodies caressed each other in an eternal love.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A short Epologue...  
Well, it turns out Mr. Popo WASN'T a sick freak after all, he just liked torturing sailor moon... and, ironically, so did Jesse. Together, they tortured her using freak scientific experiments... click here to see how she and her little boyfriend Darien turned out. Anyways, Mr. Popo eventually found out that Sailor Moon was cheating on him with his man-whore Vegeta, and he banished her to clean up his parrots droppings. And so the story goes, no one ever noticed Jessie was missing. Whats that? You want to know how Jessie got there in the first place, why, and what happened to her little band of friends back on earth?  
Make it up yourself. 


End file.
